Cadence
by Dark Para
Summary: A continuation of the bad ending from Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. Just a quick warning, but it contains spoilers about Soma's character. Though it's probably all ready known...


Disclaimer: No, don't own Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow or any capcom related thing. Thank you.

Soma sighed, finally getting a chance to sit down at his throne. His trench coat swept the bottom of the throne as he sat down, resting himself on the right arm. He then kicked a leg up and resting it on his left leg. He sighed then as his yellows eyes swept across the throne room. His white hair still remained wild and untamed throughout the years.  
  
He could barely remember how long it had been since he had been awakened… had embraced who he was. He laughed now at the memories of the life he had foolishly led, but time was beginning to become warped to him as the days crawled by. He then propped his head up with his right hand as he began to go through the latest events mentally.  
  
A year had past since he had awakened… since his failsafe opened his eyes. The others had gotten away… or rather he had let them out. He had decided to let them age, make them interesting prey. He snapped his fingers as he reminisced, a zombie walking in and handing over a glass of blood before shambling out. Soma then pushed his head up, taking a sip as he continued his thoughts.  
  
Since then he had prepped the armies of his infamous castle. He even brought Death back, his most reliable of generals. He had used the aid of some of the dark wizards under his command to craft destructive golems and undead… even to go as far as the recreate the creature known as Legion. Still, that project wasn't finished. Legion would take a few months to be completed, but Soma had decided that it would be useful to have around. His researchers had reported that Frankenstein's monster was still alive. Soma was unsure how to tempt it though.  
  
Another sigh escaped his pale lips as he brought the glass up once more. After draining a forth of the contents he let his arm rest at the other side, laying his head into his right hand once more. The castle was slipped out of the eclipse under his command. Half of it had all ready made it to the outside world. It would only be a few more days before his symbol was able to be used as his headquarters. Yet the waiting had become boring. The succubi were fun for only so long, and he only had stored blood instead of live victims.  
  
How he longed to sink his fangs into soft flesh once more. He knew he would feel that sensation again though. There were usually few Belmonts able to combat him each time, and he was stronger than ever before.  
  
"Sorry I kept you waiting." A voice broke through the silence. He looked up, blinking. A familiar figure stood before him, though he did not remember calling for anyone. He then saw the whip, the legendary vampire killer, and began to smirk. The reddish ponytail, brown overcoat, equally colored pants, red ribbon… it all easily clarified which Belmont it was.  
  
"Time to keep that promise I made to you." Julius continued, gripping his whip tightly. Soma blinked slowly, thinking to himself. What promise had he made? The dark prince quickly remembered though. His hand loosened its grip around the glass, letting it roll of and break against the floor.  
  
"Your ancestors were much quicker." He commented as he rose out of his bloody throne and slowly began down the steps. Fresh blood seeped out of the eyes of the weeping angel behind him, responding to its master's eagerness.  
  
"Funny… you fell before, what makes you believe you will win now? Hmm?" He questioned in a mocking tone. Julius gripped his whip tightly and narrowed his eyes. Soma let out another laugh as he turned to face his former friend. He then extended his hand, a zombie raising and handing over his trusted Dainslef before disappearing under the castle stones.  
  
"Silence, creature. Months have passed, and I know you haven't fought. This will be the last time you fall." Julius growled at him. Soma laughed once more, beginning to slowly move in a half circle around Julius  
  
"Very well. Since I'm in a sporting mood, I'll let you strike first. Come now, don't waste it. You'll never get this chance again." The dark prince taunted him. He then quickly charged forth, pulling his whip as if to strike. Without warning though the vampire hunter disappeared.  
  
However Soma was used to this tactic. He quickly brought his blade backwards, turning around completely and knocking Julius's whip off course. The ball slammed into the blood as Soma once more began to circle him. He let out another dark laugh as Julius rushed him. The whip came forward and made a cracking noise as he quickly dodged to the side. Julius wasn't done pressing the attack though and quickly brought the whip into a crescent attack to hit Soma.  
  
Yet Soma was one step ahead still. He turned his blade so it faced the ground, extending it so the center of the whip caught on the blade. He then pushed his body as far as possible while the famed vampire killer began to wrap itself around the sword.  
  
"So simple… so pathetic… come now. Did you really believe I would fall to you? Belmont, you may have slain me before but time can change people." Soma taunted Julius as the ball of his whip rested on the Dainslef. For good measure he called upon the souls of multiple lightning dolls to unleash a sudden flurry of thunder bolts at Julius.   
  
"Rrr… damn it…" The vampire hunter groaned slightly from the electricity running through his body. Soma then tore his blade forward and pulled Julius closer to him. Continuing to lay down multiple lightning bolts, Soma pulled the somewhat disoriented Julius up close to him. With a laugh Soma quickly brought his fist across Julius's face, using the Dainslef in an attempt to tear the vampire killer away from him.  
  
"Come now, dear Julius, death isn't that bad." Soma taunted the Belmont when the famed whip tore loose from his hands. Julius barely landed on his knees and hands from the force of the blow, multiple parts of his body paralyzed. Soma rapidly span the Dainslef, the whip unwrapping itself before being thrown to the opposite end of the room. He then walked up to the crouched Belmont, kneeing him in the face and knocking him onto his back.  
  
"Julius… come. We were allies once, be that to me again. I promise you a position of power. The safety of those you care about from my reign… anything you wish I can make yours." Soma commented as he knelt down beside Julius. Though he gripped the Dainslef firmly, he kept it away from Julius's body. At least a part of him really cared for Julius. The other part equally saw use in having a Belmont as a servant.  
  
"... You dare to tempt me…?" Julius spat out weakly. He couldn't do anything to Soma though. All he could do was stare at him in disgust. He then groaned as another surge of electricity was sent through his body by Soma.  
  
"Go to hell…" He groaned out loud as Soma laughed again. He then raised up the Dainslef, shrugging to himself.  
  
"Fine. You know… I've had my eye on that Mina girl for quite a while. She would be fun to play with, no?" Soma commented, resting the tip of the blade on Julius's chest. His eyes widened before narrowing in anger. "Oh…" Soma continued, "That's right. Your son cares for her, doesn't she? Heh heh heh… oh well. A whore's a whore." Soma commented before driving the Dainslef into Julius's left lung. He let out a gasp before gritting his teeth. After making sure the Dainslef touched the floor, Soma got up and walked back up to his throne.  
  
"Not much longer now." He commented, a zombie raising from the ground and handing over a glass of blood before being dismissed. Soma then turned and sat down, drinking as he watched Julius die.


End file.
